temari x hermione
by luce1999
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione qui se lasse peu a peu de son travail, saisit l'opportunité d'aller étudier une espèce magique au japon, elle y rencontrera Temari.


Voici la première partie de ce qu'il sera sûrement un two-shot.

Harry potter et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Une mise à jour sera peut-être effectué plus tard pour la correction des erreurs d'orthographe désolé pour ceux à qui cela pique les yeux XD

* * *

Hermione Granger était une sorcière puissante avec un lourd vécu.

Elle avait connu la mort de certains de ses proches à cause de la guerre. elle avait perdu ses parents à cause d'un sort d'effacement de mémoire qu'elle leur avait jeté pour les protéger durant la guerre. Et la guerre avait détruit la relation qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec son ex-mari.

En effet Ronald lui avait fait sa demande peu après leur victoire et elle avait accepté. Tout le monde avait été heureux mais au final le couple n'avait tout simplement pas duré, tout était allé bien trop vite et au final ils ne s'aimaient pas comme des mariés auraient du s'aimer. Aussi avaient ils décidé de rompre à l'amiable.

Après avoir terminé la guerre et ses études à Poudlard, elle s'était retrancher dans un travail au ministère de la magie pour défendre la cause des créatures magiques. Aujourd'hui grâce à son travail acharné, des lois qui accordaient plus de tolérance aux êtres magiques avaient été voté bien qu'elles soient encore trop peu nombreuse et surtout limité à certaines espèces. Mais c'était un début et les choses avancé doucement mais vers le bon côté.

Cependant plus le temps passé et plus la sorcière se retrouvait stressé et sur les nerfs. Elle était fatiguée de devoir supporter les dîners mondain, les gala de charité, la vie au ministère et ce même avec la présence de ses amis.

Harry était un ange, il passait souvent la voir avec ginny en semaine pour un repas entre amis ou de temps en temps avec la famille Weasley et quelques amis, ils se faisaient un weekend entre amis. De plus Ronald passait aussi la voir bien que ce soit plus rare. Ses autres amis n'était pas en reste non plus et il n'était pas chose rare de voir un Blaise Zabini venir a l'improviste pour dormir chez elle ou encore une Luna venue lui rendre visite avec Neville.

Malheureusement cela ne suffisait plus et Hermione suffoqué de plus en plus dans sa vie.

Elle avait besoin de changement, de Renouveau dans son monde. Aussi ce fut sur un coup de tête qu'elle se porta volontaire pour une étude sur les Biju. Ils s'agissait d'animaux typiquement moldu mais qui étaient possesseurs de magie. Ils étaient essentiellement sur le territoire japonais mais depuis qu'un renard Biju avait été trouvé sur le territoire des Américains, les anglais avaient décidé de faire une étude sur ces êtres dans l'hypothèse que bientôt ils fassent partie du panel de créatures vivant sur le sol anglais.

* * *

Hermione regarda avec une légère triste son habitation. c'était la dernière fois qu'elle passerait la nuit ici avant un bout de temps. Cela la rendait assez nostalgique, elle avait beaucoup de bon souvenir en ces murs. Mais son choix était déjà fait et demain, à l'aube elle partirait pour le japon. Elle y resterait pendant une durée indéterminée mais sûrement assez longue. Aussi elle avait pris soin de s'y acheter un petit studio directement dans le monde sorcier. Konoha était une grande ville sorcière. Plus grande que les villages qu'on trouvait en Angleterre et même aux états Unis car ils étaient bien plus rares au Japon. A la place konoha était grande mais elle réunissait la majorité des sorciers, les commerces magique et les deux écoles de magie, celle réservé à tous les sorciers depuis leurs 11 ans nommé Kiri et celle qui apprenait une magie différente, une magie plus naturelle et proche de l'esprit appelé Suna, elle était réservé aux sorciers et sorcière déjà bien expérimenté.

Si l'école de Kiri ressemblait dans sa méthode d'apprentissage et dans ses cours à Poudlard. Suna avait fascinée Hermione qui avait dévoré tout les livres qu'elle pouvait trouver dessus.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle savait qu'elle partirait, aussi en plus de s'être renseigné sur le pays qu'était le Japon et ses particularités magique, Hermione avait commencé a apprendre le japonais. Elle n'en était qu'au début mais elle apprenait vite et elle savait que d'ici un an elle parlerais assez bien japonais pour s'exprimer couramment. Cela n'était pas vraiment un soucis pour elle actuellement, l'équipe avec laquelle elle travaillerait parlé l'anglais.

Cependant l'esprit d'hermione était curieux et en continuelle quête de savoir alors elle apprenait le japonais comme elle avait appris le français grâce à ses vacances avec ses parents. Elle avait aussi envoyé une lettre à Suna pour savoir quel qualifications était requise pour commencer l'apprentissage et surtout si son japonais plus que bancale ne poserait pas problème et surtout qu'elle avait un travail en même temps.

Une lettre lui avait été renvoyé, l'école était destiné aux adultes, a ceux qui avait déjà terminé leurs cursus scolaire, ainsi les cours se déroulaient le samedi uniquement, un travail quotidien était a pratiqué chez sois bien entendu. Pour le japonais le directeur lui avait expliqué qu'il pensais que cela causerait de réel soucis mais que l'école disposé de différents professeurs japonais dont deux qui parlait couramment anglais en dehors de lui même. il avait cependant précisé que si l'un des deux enseignants accepté de faire son apprentissage elle n'aurait pas le statut d'élève de l'école mais celui d'un apprenti et ne dépendrait uniquement du professeur. Il lui avait ensuite proposé une date et une heure de rendez vous pour qu'elle rencontre les deux enseignants en personne afin de voir si l'un deux accepterait de la prendre en apprentissage, sinon elle aurait a attendre de parler couramment japonais.

* * *

lorsqu'elle s'installa dans son tout nouveau canapé qui servait de lit, Hermione se sentit soulagé. Elle avait enfin terminé de s'installer tout juste après avoir quitté l'Angleterre. La journée avait été des plus chargé mais la jeune femme était maintenant tranquillement en train de savourer un thé à la violette avant de prendre un sommeil bien mérité. En fait au départ plusieurs de ses amis avaient voulus venir pour l'aider au moins les premiers jours mais elle les avaient supplié de ne pas venir. Elle s'imaginait déjà devoir jouer les baby-sitter avec ses amis qui feraient tout pour l'amuser une dernière fois avant de retourner dans leur pays d'origine. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de cela.

L'ancienne Gryffondor profita du weekend pour visiter konoha, faire ses courses et prendre ses premiers repère. Elle avait eut aussi un rendez vous avec toute l'équipe dans un café le dimanche après-midi pour une pré-rencontre avant le travail. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la rencontre de Shikamaru un prodige de la stratégie, de la recherche et des mystères en tout genre et Sasuke un maître en potions des plus remarquable ainsi qu'un excellent connaisseur de magie noir et de magie touchant à l'esprit et aux illusions. Tenten qui était un peu formel dans ses rapports et qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé bien qu'elle ai été assez souriante qui était une spécialiste de la médecine, des duels et des enchantements divers ainsi que seconde assistante du ministre de la magie Russe qui servait d'intermédiaire entre autre lors de la signature de gros contrat entre le Japon, la Russie et l'Angleterre et Hinata, une anglaise qui s'était installé au Japon et qui venait tout juste d'épouser l'homme de sa vie, Naruto Uzumaki, la Femme était une génie de la biologie et de l'herbologie ainsi que de l'histoire des peuples magiques.

La sorcière tout juste arrivée de l'Angleterre se sentait bien dans ce groupe. Elle ne les connaissaient pas puisque Sasuke et Hinata étaient allés dans une école privée, Tenten avait eu un parcours scolaire des plus atypique puisqu'elle avait voyagé de pays en pays, Shikamaru quant à lui s'était révélé être un élève de Poudlard de serdaigle mais l'homme étant discret, la Gryffondor ne l'avais pas remarqué d'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même promotion puisque le sorcier avait deux ans de plus et avait de suite quitté l'Angleterre avec sa famille pour revenir au Japon, leur pays d'origine.

C'était agréable pour Hermione d'être dans un environnement où elle n'était pas déjà connu, ainsi elle n'avait pas a subir le regard des gens et le groupe ne semblait pas avoir accordé plus que d'importance que cela à son nom et au fait qu'elle est été un des plus grands soutiens de l'élu ainsi qu'un membre important de l'ordre. Intérieurement, Hermione les en remerciait. Bien sûr le groupe n'ignorait pas son identité mais n'étant plus en Angleterre depuis longtemps ils avaient presque oublié qu'elle rôle elle avait joué, dans les esprits des personnes éloigné du pays anglais, elle n'était plus considéré comme une grande héroïne, c'était seulement le rôle de Harry Potter cela. Elle n'était que son amie pour eux. C'était rafraîchissant et plaisant d'être vue ainsi.

* * *

Hermione trouva rapidement Suna, le bâtiment était très grand mais contrairement à Poudlard rien n'évoquait un château, il s'agissait plus d'un dôme. Des statuts étaient gravé directement sur la façade et des grandes portes faites dans un jolie bois servaient d'entrée, le bâtiment aurait parut triste mais de nombreuses fleurs donnaient un aspect plus chaleureux au Dôme en pierre. La femme rentra dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle n'eut pas le temps de traverser le couloir que déjà une femme blonde vint la voir.

-le directeur vous attend, je suis temari no sabaku, dit la blonde dans un anglais parfait.

-Granger. Hermione Granger. enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Répondit la sorcière avec un sourire poli. Temari parla un peu de Suna à Hermione qui écouta tout ce que la femme lui disait. Elles ne mirent que quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant le bureau du directeur. Temari toqua et sans attendre de réponse, entra en faisant signe à l'anglaise de la suivre. Dans le bureau Gaara discuté en compagnie d'Itachi et de Sasori, en les voyant entrer Sasori s'en alla après un rapide au revoir soufflé rapidement en japonais. Après quelques minutes d'entretien Itachi, Temari et Hermione sortirent du bureau. Il y eu un silence légèrement gênant entre les trois individus.

-alors qu'en penses tu Itachi ? Fini par demander la blonde, non sans sourire.

-Eh bien... Vous avez et les capacités et le profil adéquat pour cette enseignement. Cependant je crains de ne pas être intéressé par le fait de prendre un élève, cela n'est pas contre vous. Rajouta le brun en voyant l'air déçu d'hermione. Je vous souhaites de passer une bonne journée et qui sait, nous nous reverrons bientôt si temari vous accepte en apprenti.

L'homme serra brièvement la main de la sorcière anglaise avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Temari soupira en précisant à Hermione que l'Uchiwa avait toujours été très solitaire et qu'il n'avait pas accepté un seul élève en apprentissage, pas même son frère qu'il appréciait beaucoup pourtant. Devant l'air dépité de la femme, Temari voulue se montrer conciliante sans lui donner de faux espoirs.

-ecoutez Hermione, je n'ai jamais eu d'apprenti. J'ai eu des élèves en classe entière mais un apprenti c'est plus personnel. Votre dossier est des plus remarquable et vous m'avez l'air d'être ok, alors si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais vous accorder une période test.

La sorcière aux cheveux châtain accepta immédiatement. Elles se mirent d'accord pour se revoir la semaine suivante, leurs laissant ainsi un petit temps d'adaptation et de préparation.

* * *

Hermione observa avec attention le petit renard blanc courir vers son aîné. L'animal était rapide, trop rapide pour un renard normal. Elle nota quelques unes de ses observations avant de repartir d'un pas léger vers le bâtiment des chercheurs. Hinata l'accueillie avec un grand sourire avant de lui prendre ses notes des mains et de les lire. Elle rajouta quelques petites informations et hypothèses avant de les lui rendre, la sorcière posa ensuite les notes sur le bureau de Sasuke. Lorsque le brun sera rentré de l'observation du jubi chat il ferait lui aussi des remarques supplémentaires, en attendant Hermione compléta par ci par là les notes d'hinata barrant une hypothèse, rajoutant des formules et des remarques de temps en temps. Le travail avancé bien et ils étaient devenus une vraie équipe assez rapidement, la sorcière s'était même lié d'une amitié nouvelle et encore fragile avec Hinata et Shikamaru.

Sasuke rentra dans le bureau qu'occupé l'équipe. Hinata et Hermione remarquèrent de suite que l'Uchiwa était d'une humeur massacrante et qu'il était griffé au niveau du visage. La brune tendit un pot de pommade à l'homme qui le prit, soufflant un léger merci du bout des lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard et avec nonchalance il posa ses notes sur le bureau d'hermione et commença a effectuer diverses rectification sur les notes qu'avait dépose Hermione sur son bureau. Les deux femmes se sourire.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et Shikamaru et tenten étaient passés avant de repartir au vue de l'heure. Il ne resta plus dans les bureaux qu'hermione, Hinata et Sasuke. C'est à presque 23 heure que les portes du bureau se rouvrit laissant entrer Itachi Uchiwa et Naruto venue chercher Hinata et Sasuke au vue de l'heure. Les deux adultes commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. Interrompant les au revoir que le groupe échangé avec Hermione, Draco et Blaise arrivèrent en faisant énormément de bruit.

-Hermione Granger! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter ce bureau. Ça va faire des semaines que tu ne vis que pour travailler, étudier et dormir.

La sorcière regarda avec incrédulité ses deux amis ranger ses affaires. Alors qu'elle allait protester ce fut Draco qui la tua du regard pour qu'elle se taise.

-allez ce soir on va passer la soirée chez toi tranquille ! Ne t'emballe pas on vient juste te changer les idées avec Harry et Ginny qui vont pas tarder a venir aussi normalement. Rassura Blaise avec un sourire un brun moqueur avant de la prévenir qu'ils étaient prêts a utiliser leurs baguette si cela était nécessaire et que rien ne les feraient changer d'avis.

La sorcière aux yeux marron leurs sourit en soupirant avant de les suivre avec entrain au dehors.

-je ne l'ai jamais vue si énergique en dehors des recherches. constatant le plus jeune des bruns en sortant avec Hinata et les deux autres hommes. Hinata sourit à Sasuke, lui faisant remarquer que le groupe de travail était assez calme, avant de partir de son côté avec Naruto pour manger au restaurant de ramen.

* * *

J'espère que cette première partie de l'histoire vous aura plu, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis afin que je le prenne en compte lorsque j'écrirai !


End file.
